seducing with photos
by kumi rivaille
Summary: que pasa cuando solo puedes elegir la salida mas fácil a tus problemas y atravesar de eso puedes juntar tu pasado con tu futuro para decidir entre el amor o la pasión
1. cap 1-¿tengo que hacerlo?

**Disclaimer: **_shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama _

**Pareja**_**: **levi x eren _

**Advertencias:** _universo alterno,contenido sexual, y embarazo masculino mas adelante si se da el caso _

**Aclaraciones: **en este fanfic levi mide 1.84 y tiene 29 años y eren 1.67 y tiene 17 años los links o paginas mostradas mas adelante son inexistente igualmente las organizaciones que se mencionen

**Nota Mias: **trate de recalcar la inocencia de eren (se que es dificil de creer que un chico de 17 años tenga inocencia pero bueno lo es en mi fanfic) para cuando escriba el lemon su inocencia desaparesca

* * *

**_-introducción.._**

** ...sencion of sensual photos... **

La nieve cubría todo el cobertizo de la casa en la que se encontraba aquel chico mientras miraba por la ventana con ojos tristes y aire melancólico tomo la cámara e indeciso la posiciono a una distancia considerable de la cama calculando que se viera la mayoría de esta , el chico se dirigió al baño y tomando aquella ropa que había comprado hace menos de un mes comenzó a vestirse debía decir que no tenía ninguna experiencia en este tipo de cosas pero el necesitaba el dinero y mucho, comenzó por deslizar sus finos dedos por la tela de seda de aquel conjunto ciertamente había gastado todo lo que había ahorrado pero sabía o almenos creía que recibiría el doble de lo que había invertido, dejo a un lado el conjunto y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras que a paso lento y firme se posiciono frente al espejo, y admiro su cuerpo en diferentes perfiles mientras hacía muecas de disgusto, el chico era muy guapo y con un cuerpo envidiable tal vez no tenía grandes músculos más sin embargo tenía esa chispa de inocencia y sensualidad que hacía que más de uno cayera a pies de ese lindo niño con piel morena pero no un moreno oscuro sino más bien un café con tonos lechosos ,labios carnosos con un nítido tono rosado y cabello un poco más oscuro que su piel pero igual castaño junto con unos grandes ojos esmeraldas que denotaban solamente inocencia la inocencia que se esperaría de un chico de 17 años a primera vista frágil con una silueta tierna y estatura un poco más baja de lo que aparentaba su edad , confundible con alguien de 15 años y su carácter no ayudaba a verse más maduro el era **Eren Jeager**, y en estos momentos se había topado con una situación que cambiaría su vida, el chico termino de examinarse y procedió a cambiarse, las manos le temblaban y no descarto la posibilidad de escapar por la ventana y dejar todo atrás huir a donde nada ni nadie lo encontrara pero _**¿y miakasa?¿ y armin? ¿Que dirían sus seres queridos de el?**_, sacudió la cabeza tratando de desertar esos pensamientos fuera de si por que el sabia que no había marcha atrás, tomo el conjunto que consistían en una yukata femenina color durazno crema con destellos blancos y comenzó a ponérsela al principio le costó un poco de trabajo al ya que era la primera vez que usaba una pero al final lo logro con la ayuda del manual introducido en la envoltura de esta, la tela era suave muy suave al contacto con la piel y cálida al fin y al cabo era seda pensó se dirigió a la puerta tomo aire y salió a paso rápido para acabar con esto, se dirigió a la cámara la prendió midió el tiempo del temporizador y se colocó en el centro de la cama mientras poco a poco bajaba la yukata por su hombro hasta llegar a la altura de su axila dejando ver una parte de su brazo ya que su intención era dejar ver parte de su pecho, subió una de sus piernas junto con la tela hasta casi llegar a la altura de su muslo dejando ver su pierna y parte de su muslo, trató de no mirar directamente a la cámara y centro su mirada en las cortinas que cubrían la ventana contó hasta 10 hasta que un pequeño flasheo seguido de un click inundo la habitación apenas iluminada por unas cuantas velas y la lámpara de la entrada de afuera, el chico se tensó como si fuera un momento en donde incluso el aire se congelaba, ya todo había acabado pensó pero algo adentro del chico le dijo que apenas había comenzado y es por que así era ya que nisiquiera había echo ni la mitad de las posiciones que había visto a decir verdad era la primera y debido a la inocencia del niño con tan solo hacer eso 1 vez lo hacía sentir sucio y solo pensar lo que vendría después Y así eren se dirigió a la cámara y volvió a poner el cronometro en 30 segundos se posiciono nuevamente en la cama hasta recordar la vergonzosa y vulgar pose que vio ayer y trato de imitarla dándole la espalda a la cámara se inclinó un poco hasta mostrar su trasero a esta mientras comenzaba a subir la yukata dejando ver a la vista todo su trasero desnudo a su vez bajo la pierna haciendo una posición como si quisiese escalar la cama dirigió su cabeza hacia la cámara con un sonrojo notable provocado por la vergüenza que le provocaba hacer esto y retomo la cuenta regresiva de 10 Seg. Antes de que tomara la foto y nuevamente intento no ver a la cámara

Simplemente no podía no quería y no lo aria así que concentro sus orbes verdes Asia la ventana viendo como caían uno a uno los copos de nieve hacía frío mucho frío afuera sin embargo el no tenía frío la temperatura se mantenía cálida dentro del lugar estiro su mano como si quisiera que esta atravesara el cristal y tomara uno de los copo tan blancos y perfectos y fue ahí donde el chico recordó el rostro de su "hermana" _**¿como estaría ella? ¿Ya habría comido? ¿Tendrá frío?**_ Ella estaba bien de eso confiaba el sabia cuidarse ya no era la niña miedosa de hace 10 años pero no podía dejar de protegerla el estaba haciendo todo esto por ella pensó mientras una pequeña y tímida sonrisa surcaban sus labios y entonces escucho el click y el flash proveniente de la cámara que lo saco de sus pensamiento se desconcertó un poco y luego se sentó a la orilla de la cama

**_–mikasa-_**

Fue casi un susurro pero hizo que sus orbes esmeraldas se volvieran cristalinos .seguramente la niña estaría en la universidad que a pesar. Del clima no interrumpía su clase así que no tuvo más remedio que ir y después de la universidad tendría que entrar a su trabajo un café que se encontraba cerca de la universidad dentro de una gran plaza obviamente el no quería que ella trabajase el quería que disfrutase y tuviera la vida normal que se merece y es por eso que hacia esto por el hecho de que lo necesitaba sus padres habían muerto en un incendio donde su madre y padre trabajaban y ella perdió por segunda vez a su familia así que el y aquella niña fueron enviados a un internado donde el trato no era para nada bueno y estuvieron ahí cerca de 8 años hasta que lograron escapar y cumplidos la edad de 15 años no tuvieron más remedio que trabajar rentar un pequeño departamento y vivir nuevamente así comenzaron a asistir a la escuela empezando desde cero pero por motivos del trabajo y la escuela eren perdió la beca y decidió dedicarse exclusivamente al trabajo

* * *

…woa bueno esto es mi primer fanfic al principio lo iba a hacer one-shot pero llegaron ideas a mi cabeza y bueno que importa aqui lo tienen tratare de escribir un lemon de buena calidad no por nada me he pasado estos ultimos dias leyendo lemon tras lemon faltara un poquito para que lo lean pero solo un poco en cuanto a la estatura y edad de levi y eren perdon crei que con esa edad y estatura seria mas sensual y con silueta tierna de eren me refiero a lindas caderas y piernas ya saben~

le puse capitulo 1 pero vendría siendo una introduccion

gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer esta cosa y tambien perdon si soy tan mierda de escritora


	2. cap 2- novia?

**_-capitulo 1 (o segunda parte de la introducción)_**

...**_girlfriend_**... 

Hasta que una tarde comenzó el primer recorte de personal y debido a no poseer la mayoría de edad y no contar con la preparación suficiente fue despedido y así fue como toda la responsabilidad caía en la niña ya que ella tenía que mantener la casa mientras el buscaba trabajo y eso hacia molestar bastante al muchacho no quería ser inútil mucho menos una carga así que se quedaba a hacer las tareas del hogar limpiar trapear y cocinar y trataba de poner todo el empeño posible en esto ya que era lo único que podía hacer y buscar trabajo no era fácil tenía que cumplir la mayoría de edad y tener los estudios suficiente lo cual no era problema ya que estudiaba en casa y seguía el programa de estudios de su hermana utilizaba sus libros y apuntes también es por eso que la chica se esforzaba tanto en el trabajo y la escuela tomando los apuntes más claros y precisos para que su hermano como ella le llamaba pudiera comprenderlos pero entonces fue cuando ocurrió esto y del por qué ahora estaba en esta

situación debido a que quería valerse de si mismo mantener a su hermana y vivir tranquilo pero toda recompensa tiene un sacrificio y esa era la situación tal vez no era el mejor camino pero si el mas fácil y rápido y la necesidad de no poder hacer nada ofrecía este trabajo y así fue como el día anterior decidió salir

**_Flashback_**

Era un día frío en **_Bauklötze_** el Invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina por las pequeñas avenidas y callejones que escondía esa pequeña ciudad mientras que un chico. Caminaba por las frías aceras de las calles hasta meterse dentro de una de las plazas comerciales del lugar , se veía que buscaba algo en específico ya que cada dos tiendas el chico preguntaba por una dirección y los empleados de aquellos lugares lo mandaban a plantas más altas o a diferentes tiendas el chico llevaba un gorro de invierno mientras vigilaba con sumo cuidado una bolsa color café la cual le colgaba por el hombro ,el chico siguió caminando hasta detenerse en una de las tiendas más famosas y grandes de aquella plaza donde una de las empleadas de aquel lugar lo dirigió hacia los vestidores mientras que le tendía una tela color crema junto con otros dos color café y carmín estuvo largo rato en el vestidor y al final salió sosteniendo las tres telas con sumo cuidado mientras le devolvía dos de las telas a la empleada y se quedaba con la color crema En el trayecto a la caja la empleada que amablemente lo había atendido comenzó a hacer una pequeña conversación para destensar el ambiente ya que las caja de pago se encontraban en la última planta del establecimiento la chica comenzó con preguntas triviales a lo que el chico solo atinaba a asentir ligeramente pues no tenía la fuerza para mirar a la chica a la cara o siquiera escuchar lo que esta decía se sentía por demás avergonzado de todo esto y quería salir del lugar lo más pronto posible, estuvieron un rato "hablando" hasta que llegaron a la segunda planta la chica le dirigió una última pregunta la cual le provoco un ligero sonrojo seguido de una sonrisa de ternura al escuchar al chico asentir nuevamente, la chica se detuvo y eren volvió a la realidad viendo como se le acercaba a la cajera susurrándole algo que el no pudo escuchar para después observar una pequeña risa de complicidad por partes de las dos para continuar con su trabajo , fue a la caja y depósito su bolsa color marrón mientras sacó un pequeño monedero color azul y contaba el dinero el cual era una cantidad considerable pues eran todos sus ahorros del último mes de pago y los depósito en la caja con algo de torpeza ya que algunos billetes salieron volando levemente esparciéndose por el mostrador un lo siento fue lo único que pudo articular mientras ponía el dinero en orden para posteriormente tendérselo a la cajera quien veía la escena un poco divertida ya que parecía que el chico no tenía experiencia en comprar en este tipo de lugares

La cajera era una chica alta de complexión delgada y cabello café se podría decir que tendría al menos 20 años así que no le extraño el hecho De que el chico se encontrara un tanto nervioso ya que debido al ambiente riguroso y elegante de la tienda cuando entro a trabajar ahí pudo sentir la misma tensión que estaba experimentando aquel chico y más cuando conoció al dueño de la tienda así que solo sonrió tomo el dinero y lo deposito en la caja

**_ -disculpe.. ¿desea envolverlo?-_**

Esas palabras tomaron desprevenido al muchacho quien con tono nervioso solo pudo articular

**_-n-no no se preocupe gracias no es necesario..!-_**

La chica lo miro con ternura mientras empaquetaba aquella tela

**_-sabes es mejor asi por lo que veo es una tela muy fina sería una lástima que se arruinara ¿no crees?-_**

el chico lo medito por unos segundos con vergüenza y luego dio un **_"muchas gracias"_**seguido de una leve inclinación la cajera asintió y le tendió el paquete al chico al cual le había colocado un pequeño moño

Color rojizo en forma de corazón el chico lo Tomo y dio media vuelta pues no soportaba estar más tiempo en esa tienda donde solo había gente extraña mirándolo raro pero paro en seco cuando la voz de la cajera lo detuvo despidiéndolo

**_ -espero que le guste a tu novia-_**

dijo con una sonrisa maternal. Jeager paro en seco unos segundos mientras comenzaba a pensar en todo y la palabra "**_novia_**" estaba inundando su cabeza **novia** **novia... novia** **_por que la cajera diría algo como eso?_** ...a claro tal vez es porque lo que acababa de comprar **_ERA ROPA DE CHICA_** una gran oleada de calor se hacía presente en el rostro del chico mientras que la cajera solo atino a sonreír por el inocente comportamiento según la empleada le había comentado minutos antes eso era un gesto tan caro y lindo para alguien tan especial en la vida del chico pero claro no es como si la chica imaginara lo contrario y que en realidad eso no era para su novia ya que nisiquiera tenía una sino para el y como si el hubiera

Notado la sonrisa de la cajera pensó en que lo mejor sería seguir sus pensamientos así que solo giro rápidamente mostrando una gran sonrisa forzada mientras salía a toda prisa del lugar con el paquete en mano mientras se desasía de aquel moño rojizo botándolo en uno de los cestos de aquella plaza y se sentaba a tomar aire en una de las bancas que se encontraban cerca para acomodar sus ideas y todas sus cosas mientras guardar el paquete dentro de su bolso pensando en la gran estupidez que acababa de cometer y de la que seguramente se arrepentiría...

* * *

aclaraciones.- la historia en donde se desarrolla esta historia o almenos en donde ocurrirán los encuentros serán en **Bauklötze **la cual no es una ciudad existente, el nombre fue tomado de una canción la cual pertenece al ****soundtrack de shingeki no kyojin


End file.
